It is known to provide a low friction bearing of the general type described herein in which a clamping bushing accommodates a bearing bushing, secure against rotation, the bearing bushing having on its outside surface radially projecting, axially extending ribs, whereby the ribs of the bearing bushing alone fit against the clamping bushing. The apparatus is provided with clamping elements, and the number of clamping elements is the same as the number of ribs with one clamping element and one rib always being disposed essentially in one common radial plane, this plane containing the longitudinal axis of the assembly. An example of this form of structure is shown in German Pat. No. 1,625,621.
It is also known to provide an antifriction bearing with a raceway, this bearing having two annular recesses open on the side facing away from the roll bodies and two annular recesses disposed on both sides thereof and open in the direction of the roll bodies wherein the recesses opening in the direction toward the roll bodies lie outside of the running surfaces of the roll bodies. Axially disposed clamping members serve for tensioning the raceway. The part of the raceway which is located between the two annular recesses facing away from the roll bodies is free of annular recesses and forms a massive ring, disposed on the side facing away from the roll bodies, in the area of the running surface. That ring has radial slits, running parallel to its axis and running in equal peripheral distances on the side facing away from the roll bodies, which slits extend between the recesses disposed on both sides of the reinforcing body and to about their depth. The slits are penetrated by clamping screws. An example of this is found in German Offenlegungsschriften No. 2,310,511.